A water-proof housing for accommodating an electronic circuit board or the like is known in the art, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-165748. According to the above prior art, a cover member is fixed to a housing for accommodating an electronic circuit board. An air ventilation through-hole is formed in the cover member. A filter element is attached to an outer surface of the cover member by a double-faced adhesive tape so as to cover the air ventilation through-hole. The filter element and the double-faced adhesive tape form an air breathing filter unit. A shielding member is further provided above the air breathing filter unit.
According to the above prior art, the shielding member of a plate shape is attached to the cover member by adhesive material at a position above the air breathing filter unit in order to protect the air breathing filter unit. According to the above prior art, there is no positioning means for the shielding member. It is, therefore, difficult to properly and easily assemble the shielding member to the cover member at a correct position.